Stein's Story Insanity, I love you
by Death by manga
Summary: Stein is a Successful Doctor struggling to deal with Insanity. He meets a young woman who seems to suffer from the same affliction, only she isn't suffering. What's her secret? And is Stein willing to try it?


Author's Note: I don't own Soul Eater in any way. All rights go to the author and the company that produces it. This is an AU based on my favorite pairing in Soul Eater. I basically had this idea after reading a few Fanfics placed in our world with no magic or attribute of the world, just the characters.

Review: This is a story set in our World. The only things I need to tell you are that Stein is a Successful Doctor struggling to deal with Insanity. He meets a young woman who seems to suffer from the same affliction, only she isn't suffering. What's her secret? And is Stein willing to try it?

Story:

Stein collapsed on the couch located in the lounge. _This isn't how I'm supposed to act_, he thought, taking a cigarette and lighting it there, in the lounge. _You're a professional for Christ's sake. Man up and get over it_.

"Dr. Stein!" Mary said, entering the lounge with a stack of folders pinned to her chest like always. "Smoking is forbidden in Hospitals. Need I remind you that Smoking is the leading cause of Cancer in today's society?"

"Really?" He said, tilting his head down to look at her with his cold eyes. He smothered the butt of the cigarette into the arm of the chair. "I was so sure, me being a leading Doctor at this function, that smoking actually cured Cancer, cleared the lungs, and promoted clean healthy teeth."

Getting up, he reached his hand out and swiped a folder out from her arms. She was about to protest when she realized that the folder he took was the same one she had come in to bring to him.

Lighting another cigarette, he took a quick swallow of the deadly smoke before blowing it all into the air below him. He didn't need a fire alarm going off.

Before Mary could object, he took her free hand and closed his hands it. His eyes fixed with hers before letting go and departing to Surgery. Just as he left, Miss Cologne passed by and made a horrified look at Mary.

"Mary! I'd expect this from Stein, but you? Has Stein's bad behavior finally rubbed off on you? You know perfectly well that Smoking in a Hospital is forbidden!"

Looking down at her exposed hand, she found the still lit cigarette sticking out between her fingers, the lit end extending outward to avoid burning her.

"So, I'll need you to keep the bandages on for at least three weeks and I suggest you reframe from doing any heavy lifting." Stein's assistant said as he tried to talk to the patient. She was making it rather difficult for him.

Every time he tried to talk, she'd pick something up and start fiddling with it. It was becoming increasingly difficult for him to talk. Stein came in and dismissed his assistant.

Turning around, he grabbed the wheeled chair from the desk behind him. When he turned back over to her, he noticed that she had already readjusted her own chair and was leaning forward over the back. Stein positioned his chair the same way and looked into her eyes.

She wasn't getting distracted anymore. Stein remembered looking over her burns. She claimed that her daughter had spilled hot oil on her on accident, but the way she looked at him was peculiar. She had been behaving like a child and they had given her what she wanted.

"Why did you want to see me?"

She giggled and leaned a little closer. She had hair that couldn't be called Blond, but couldn't be tan either. It was like Sand that was nearly done drying. Almost dry, but not quite done yet. She had Hazel eyes, which weren't that uncommon, but they seemed to draw him in like a deer staring at an on-coming car.

"I asked you a-"

"Oh I know. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Oh, nothing," She giggled again, but she gripped the front of the chair ad leaned back, rocking the chair with her.

"Want to tell me why you burned your body just to get me to operate on you?" He had his arms crossed over his crest while he leaned on the back of his chair. He felt like a father dealing with his insolent four-year-old.

"Nah." She settled her chair down and smiled mysteriously towards him. She had gotten closer somehow and was now a foot away from him, when he had sat three feet away to begin with.

Her eyes locked with his. He could feel her draw him in like a lightning rod drew a lightning bolt. He could feel the sickness rise and his glaring frown started to twitch and spread into a smile.

Realizing what he was wanting, he rushed out and made way towards the nearest bathroom.

Staring at himself in the mirror, he fumbled his coat pocket for a cigarette, only to realize that he had given his last one to Mary before the operation.

His legs started to get weak as he fought his impulses. They had never come on this strong before. Usually he would just take the rest of the day off, but he was too scared he might kill someone on the way home.

A loud crash could be heard from the room the woman sat in. Her brow had bent down and over her eyes now, giving her an evil glare that was accentuated by her large grin. To any bystander, it was clear that she had been enjoying whatever had happened.

"Dr. Stein?" Mary said. She nervously opened the door to the restroom to look for him. She gasped in horror as she spotted the mirror left with a large hole broken into it. "Dr. Stein!" She screamed as she ran in and began checking the toiletries.

Checking the windowsill, she saw that the window had been broken, but there weren't any shards on the floor. The wall around the toilet had a serious dent in it that looked like someone had repeatedly rammed a desk into it.

"Mary, what are you doing?" Stein said, peeking into the bathroom through the open door. "You're lucky no one was in here, this is the Men's room."

Mary nearly fainted when she saw Stein out in the hall. She was sure she had seen his go in and didn't know how he had left in such a short time after she heard him scream. Looking at the window she figured she might as well report it to security in case a drug-seeker had come looking for some stuff.

"Mary!" Stein said, calling from the doorway. "Would you please show Miss Harlot to where she needs to fill out the necessary paperwork? I'm taking the rest of the day off!" He shouted that last bit as he was already half way down the hallway.

"Stein! You've only treated two patients today!" But he was already going down the stairs. _Huh? Was Stein wearing those gloves when he came in_? She thought as she noticed the thick white gloves he was wearing.

Looking at the woman, she felt uncomfortable as she stared into her eyes. They seemed to be filled with some kind of strange new force that made her loose her train of thought. It wasn't until the woman tilted her head and looked back that Mary realized her actions and led her down to sign the paperwork for her operation.

"What do you do, Mrs. Harlot?" She asked as they walked, trying to break the mood.

"It's Miss, Dr. Crush. And I'm in the Phamacuetical Business." She replied as they walked.

Stein shoved himself into his car so forcefully that his door was almost torn from the frame itself. His face was covered in sweat and his pupils were incredibly large. He removed the gloves from his hands, which were covered in blood and we just starting to show through the thick material. He'd need to wash them again, and soon so the stains don't remove. Red gloves were too conspicuous.

Stein rummaged through his bag and pulled out another pack of cigarettes. Lighting and taking a puff from one of them, he slowly calmed down and turned the ignition on. _Harlot? Now why does that name sound familiar._

But before he could even think about it, he was already on the road and getting on the highway. _Andrew'll be out of school soon. Maybe we could hang out some_.

Author's note: Listen, this is my interpretation of events. I don't care if Stein, Mary and Medusa are OOC in anyway. These are MY interpretations. Mary's last name in the manga is Mjölnir, which means Crusher in Norse, but Crusher sounded too masculine, so I shortened it to Crush. And I didn't know if Medusa had a last name, so I decided to call her Harlot. Harlot means Witch, right?

All names shall be edited to suit real world names. I'll tell you who Andrew is next chapter when he's introduced.


End file.
